Kahit ano ka pa
by varshe05
Summary: Para kay Len, walang pinagkaiba ang itsura ng isang tao...ang mahalaga ay ang nararamdaman niya. First Vocaloid fanfic in filipino, woohoo!


Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Vocaloid, tanging ang mga lumikha lamang sa kanila ang may karampatang...a basta hindi sa akin ang Vocaloid. :D

A/N: alam ko…matatawa kayo na maiinis sa storya na ito, pero sana tapusin nyo naman ang pagbabasa hanggang sa katapusan, okies? Thanks :D

**Kahit ano ka pa**

"Rin…may gusto akong sabihin sa'yo." Ako'y napayuko sa sobrang hiya. Pakiramdam ko'y sasabog ang aking dibdib sa kabang nadarama ko. Unti-unting lumingon sa akin ang babaeng pinakamamahal ko, at aki'y pinagmasdan ang paggalaw ng kayang mapupusyaw na labi, na para wari'y nakaslow-mo ang lahat. Binuka niya ang kanyang bibig at sinabing, "Huwag ka ngang lumapit sa akin pangit!" ang mundo ko'y nagunaw, at tulad ng dahan-dahan niyang pagkakasambit ng masasakit na salita, dahan-dahan ding nawawasak ang aking pagmamahal.

Lumipas ang dalawang taon, bumalik ako sa lugar kung saan unang nabigo ang aking puso. Hindi ko nais na bumalik pa sana, ngunit ako'y ipinatawag ng aking pinakamamahal na lola. Kaya't labag man sa loob ko, ako'y muling nakatayo sa lupain ng una kong pag-ibig.

Sa aking paglalakad sa makipot na daan, napansin kong may mga bata na nagkakantyawan sa gitna ng kalsada. Lumapit ako para sila'y pagsabihan na huwag maglalaro sa kalsada, ngunit ako'y napatigil ng mapansin ko ang isang nilalang na nakahandusay sa daan.

"Anong ginawa niyo sa kanya!" ang aking pagalit na sabi sa mga batang nagtatawanan.

"Pangit! Pangit! Ang dapat sa kanya'y binabato kasi pangit siya!" ang sabi ng isang bata, saba'y ibinato sa kawawang nilalang ang maliit na batong hawak-hawak.

"Tama na!" iniharang ko ang aking sarili sa papalapit na bato. "Ano bang ginawa niya sa inyo ha! Umalis na kayo dito!" biglang nagsi-takbuhan ang mga bata sa takot, at ako'y naiwang hawak-hawak ang walang malay na nilalang sa aking mga braso.

"Kawawa ka naman." Binitbit ko siya at aking dinala malapit sa parke. Aking inilatag ang wala paring malay na dalaga sa bangko, at aking pinagmasdan ang kayang mukha.

Habang siya'y aking pinagmamasdan bigla kong naalala ang una kong pag-ibig, at di ko naiwasang isiping may pagkakahawig siya sa babaeng iyon. Ako'y umiling at napatawa sa aking sarili. Imposibleng iisa silang tao, dahil si Rin ay isang magandang babae, siguro nga'y mas naging maganda pa siya ngayong dalaga na siya.

"U-unn…"

"A-ayos ka lang miss?" dahan-dahan kong inalalayan ang babae upang ito'y makaupo ng maayos, at 'di sinasadya naamoy ko ang kayang pabango. Wari'y napatigil ang aking mundo, at muli naalala ko si Rin.

"Anong nagyari sa akin?" isang munting boses ang gumising sa aking pagkakatigil at bigla kong naalala kung nasaan ako.

"Uh…nawalan ka ng malay kanina sa daan." Ang sabi ko, "Wala ka bang naaalala?"

Ang babae'y napayuko, at nakita ko ang kalungkutan sa kanyang mukha. "Ah, ganun ba? Marahil nawalan ako ng malay habang ako'y binabato kanina ng mga bata."

Hindi ko maiwasang magtaka, sapagkat sa paraan ng kanyang pagsasalita ay para bang hindi lang 'yon ang unang pagkakataon na nangyari ang gano'n sa kanya.

"Lagi ka bang kinakantyawan ng mga batang 'yon?"

"…Oo…" ang sagot n'ya saba'y napangiti siya ng malungkot. "Lagi nila ako tinatawag na halimaw, kasi pangit ako."

"Sobra naman sila. At tsaka, hindi naman ata tama na nambabato sila ng mga tao. At isa pa, hindi ka naman mukhang halimaw ah."

Napalingon siya sa akin, at nakita ko ang pagkagulat sa kanyang mga mata. "S-salamat. Napakabuti mo."

"Wala iyon." Lumipas ang ilang sandali na kami'y nanahimik. Napalingon ako sa langit at aking napansin na ito'y dumidilim. "Dumidilim na. gusto mo ihatid kita sa inyo?"

"A-ayos lang. kaya ko namang umuwi mag-isa." Ang kanyang tanggi, pero sadyang makulit ako at pinilit ko na ihatid siya kahit na ayaw pa niya.

Pagkalipas ng limang minutong paglalakad ay natanaw na naming ang isang maliit na bahay sa kaduluhan ng kalsada. Napakunot ang noo ko, sapagkat pamilyar sa akin ang bahay na iyon. Pakiramdam ko nakarating na ako doon.

"Doon ka ba nakatira?" ang tanung ko sa kanya habang hindi pa kami masyadong nakakalapit sa kanyang tirahan.

"Oo. Nakakatakot siyang tignan, hindi ba?" pabiro niyang sabi.

Hindi ako natawa, dahil sa tingin ko hindi tamang tumawa sa gano'ng pagkakataon, lalo na't nararamdaman ko ang pagkahiya niya.

"Salamat sa paghatid mo sa akin, at tsaka nga pala sa kanina." Ngumiti siya sa akin at tumungo na upang buksan ang pinto ng kanilang bahay.

Napatango lang ako at sinimulan nang maglakad papauwi, ng bigla kong naalala na hindi ko pa pala siya nakikilala.

"Teka! Ano nga pala ang pangalan mo?" ang tanong ko habang papatakbo sa kanilang pintuan bago pa niya ito maisara.

Halatang siya'y nabigla sa aking itinuran, at papa-utal niyang ipinakilala ang kaniyang sarili. "A-Ako nga p-pala…s-si…R-Rin…"

Binitawan ko ang pagkakahawak ko sa pinto at siya'y aking ningitian. "Ang ganda naman ng iyong pangalan.." ang sabi ko ng bigla kong naalala ang pangalang binanggit niya, ako'y bahagyang napatigil at tinitigan siya sa pagkabigla. "Teka…ang pangalan mo ay Rin?" tumango siya na para bang nagtataka. Inulit ko ang aking tanong, "Ikaw ba si Rin?...Rin Kagamine?" at muli, siyang tumango sa akin.

Napahakbang ako patalikod. Imposibleng mangyari 'yon. Ano ang nagyari sa kanya at bigla siyang nagkaganoon.

"HOY! Nakauwi na ba ang magaling kong anak!" isang boses ng mama ang aming narinig sa loob ng kanilang tirahan, at napansin kong biglang nanginig sa takot si Rin.

"N-nandito na po ako itay." Ang sagot ni Rin.

"Pwes, ipagluto mo na ako ng makakain, nagugutom na ako!"

"O-opo itay." Lumingon sa akin si Rin at ako'y binigyan n'ya ng pilit na ngiti. "Pasensya ka na, may gagawin pa ako." Ang sabi niya sabay sarado sa pinto.

Napatayo lamang ako doon sa harap ng kanilang pinto, nag-iisip kung lahat ba na iyon ay totoo. Ang laki ng pagbabagong naganap kay Rin nitong dalawang taon, sa sobrang laki, ang daming tanong ang nabuo sa aking isipan.

"Lola, kilala niyo pa ba yung babaeng gusto ko ng bata pa ako?" ang tanung ko ng gabing iyon. Pagkauwi na pagka-uwi ko sa bahay ng lola ko, agad ko siyang hinanap. Nais kong maliwanagan sa lahat ng mga pangyayaring naganap sa buhay ni Rin.

"Aba apo, kumain ka muna, kakauwi mo palang."

Umiling ako sa kanya at siya'y nilapitan sa tumba-tumbang kanyang kina-uupuan. "Busog pa po ako lola. Lola naaalala niyo pa ba si Rin?" ang tanong ko ulit.

Napabuntong-hininga ang aking Lola, at ako'y kanyang tinapik ng dahan-dahan sa aking ulo. "Kung ang tinutukoy mo ay ang batang iyon na nakatira duon sa dulo ng kalsada, ay OO. Walang hindi nakakakilala sa ka niya apo."

"Kung gano'n, ano po ang nangyari sa kaniya? Hindi naman siya ganun dati, diba?"

Binigyan niya ako ng isang maalalahaning tingin. Pakiramdam ko'y mahaba-haba ang kanyang sasabihin.

"Napakaganda ng batang iyon, nakakalungkot lang na sarili pa niyang ama ang magdudulot ng hinagpis sa sarili niyang anak." Ang panimula na aking Lola, nais kong mag-salita ngunit mas pinili kong makinig na lamang, "Alam mo ba nung umalis ka, buo pa silang mag-anak? Pagkalipas ng isang buwan, nagkaroon ng sunog sa kanila. Halos natupok ng sunog lahat ng kanilang pagmamay-ari, kaya ngayon kapag tinignan mo ang kanilang bahay, halos sunog lahat ng parte nito. Ang nakakalungkot pa, natupok ng sunog ang ina ni Rin, kasama ang pitong buwang sanggol na dinadala nito."

Hindi ako makakilos sa pinagkaka-upuan ko, halos lahat ng kalamnan ko'y nanlamig. Hindi ako makapaniwala sa aking narinig, at sa hinagpis na aking naramdaman para kay Rin.

"…Tanging si Rin at ang ama lamang nito ang natirang buhay. Pagkatapos mapatay ang apoy, nalamang ang kandilang nakasindi pala sa kwarto ni Rin ang dahilan ng sunog. Sa sobrang hinagpis ng kanyang ama, sinisi nito si Rin sa pagkamatay ng kanyang asawa at ang hindi pa nitong sinisilang na anak. Sinisi rin ni Rin ang kanyang sarili, ngunit hindi na maibabalik pa ang lahat kahit anong sisi pa ang gawin niya sa kanyang sarili. Doon na rin nagsimulang maltratuhin siya ng kanyang ama, halos gawin na siyang alila nito. Nakita mo ba ang lusaw na parte sa kalahati ng mukha ni Rin?" ang tanung niya sa akin at ako'y napatango lamang.

"Sinabuyan siya ng asido ng kanyang ama…."

"Ang kanyang ama? Ngunit bakit?"

Tinitigan ako ng aking Lola, at ramdam ko ang awa sa kanyang mga mata. Dumungaw siya sa bintana bago siya nagpatuloy, "…Isa lamang iyon sa pang-aabusong ginawa sa kanya ng kanyang ama. Lagi niyang binubugbog ang kanyang anak pag hindi ito nakukuntento sa mga ginawa nito."

Nanlaki ang aking mga mata sa pagkabigla sa aking narinig. Hindi ko namalayan na ako pala'y nanginginig habang ikinukwento ng aking Lola ang mga pangyayari sa buhay ni Rin. Buong buhay ko napakababa ng pakiramdam ko sa sarili ko, pakiramdam ko ako na ang pinaka kawawang tao sa buong mundo dahil lamang sa bigo kong puso, ngunit mas mabigat pa pala ang naranasang hirap ni Rin. Oo, marahil hindi nga maganda ang pagkakatrato sa akin noon ni Rin, subalit kahit nakalipas na ang ilang taon hindi ko parin siya makalimutan. Hindi ito awa, sadya lang mahal ko siya(A/N: Oh, Kill me now! I just didn't wrote that, right?).

Kinabukasan pinuntahan ko si Rin sa kanilang tahanan. Nadatnan ko siyang nagdidilig ng kanilang halaman.

"Magandang umaga." Ang bati ko sa kanya. Napatalon siya ng bahagya sa bigla kong pagpaparamdam at ako'y kanyang tinignan.

"M-magandang umaga…anong ginagawa mo dito?"

Ngumiti ako at siya'y nilapitan. "Hindi mo ba ako naaalala Rin?"

"K-kilala ba kita?"

Nasaktan ako ng kaunti sa kanyang sinabi, ngunit tinakpan ko ito ng isang ngiti. "Ako ito, si Len, yung kababata mo."

Nung una napaisip siya, at nakita ko sa mukha niya ang pagkabigla ng ako'y kanyang naalala. "Ikaw si Len? Yung batang sunud ng sunod sa akin dati?"

Napatawa ako na may halong pagkahiya. Sunud-sunuran pala talaga ako sa kaniya noon pa man. "Oo, ako yun."

Pinagmasdan ko ang kanyang reaksiyon. Nakita ko ang lungkot at hiya sa kanyang mukha, at hindi ko maintindihan kung may nasabi ba ako sa kanyang hindi maganda. "Bakit? Anong problema Rin?"

Tumalikod siya sa akin at ipinagpatuloy ang pag didilig. "Marahil natatawa ka na ngayon sa akin. Lagi kitang tinatawag na pangit noon, pero tignan mo na ang mukha ko ngayon, daig pa ang isang halimaw."

"A-ano bang sinasabi mo? Bakit naman kita tata- "

"Huwag ka nang magkunyari! Alam ko naman na sa loob-loob mo, pinagtatawanan mo ako!"

"Hindi ko magagawa sa'yo yun."

"Pwes ano ito, awa?" ang tanong niya sa akin, at napansin kong pumipiyok ang kanyang boses ng pagkasabi niya no'n.

"Teka, umiiyak ka ba?" dahan-dahan kong inabot ang kanyang balikat ngunit ako'y bigla niyang itinulak papalayo.

"Ano ba ang gusto mo Len? Nakita mo na ang nagyari sa akin, 'di ba? Masaya ka na?"

"Ano ba ang sinasabi mo?" lumapit muli ako sa kanya, ngunit ako'y kanyang muling nilayuan.

"Huwag ka nang- "

"Pumunta ako dito para sabihing gusto pa rin kita!"

Napatigil siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan sa pagkabigla, unti-unti namula ang kanyang mga pisngi at hindi ko alam kung iyon ba ay magandang senyales para sa akin.

"Rin…" ulit, sinubukan ko siyang lapitan, subalit ako'y kanyang tinalikuran.

"Len…pwede bang umalis ka muna…."

Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko, basted nanaman ba ako? at kahit na ayoko, pinagbigyan ko siya sa hiling niya…pero, hindi ko pa rin isusuko ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya.

Lumipas ang mga araw, pilit ko parin siyang sinusuyo, ngunit tulad ng dati, lagi siyang lumalayo. Ilang beses ko sinubukan na mapalapit sa kanya, pero lagi niya akong pinagtutulakan…ngunit, napapansin ko na unti-unting humihina ang pagtulak niya sa akin, napapansin ko rin na napapadalas ang pamumula ng kanyang mga pisngi(A/N: You know…_BLUSHING_) sa tuwing ako'y kanyang nakikita. Hindi ko maiwasang isipin na mayroon pa akong pag-asa.

"Rin! Tignan mo, pinitas ko ang mga bulaklak na ito para sa iyo, pero wag mo akong isusumbong kay mang Romie ha?"

Napangiti at mahinhing napatawa siya sa aking sinabi. Sumigla ang aking mukha, sa wakas napatawa ko din siya.

"Pinitas mo ito sa hardin niya?"

"Uhm…Oo, ang ganda kasi eh."

Binigyan niya ako ng makahulugang sulyap, at napabilis ang tibok ng puso ko bigla. Sa paningin ko, sinusulyapan ako ni Rin na walang malaking peklat sa kanyang mukha, ang dating Rin na mala-anghel ang ganda.

"Len…talaga bang gusto mo pa rin ako, kahit na hindi maganda ang trato ko sa iyo noon…at kahit na, ganito na ang mukha ko ngayon?"

Hindi ako sumagot sa kanya agad, at sa pagkakatahimik ko, naramdaman ko ang kanyang pagka-ilang.

"Alam mo, walang saysay ito. Uuwi na ako."

Bago pa siya makawala sa aking paningin, ay hinawakan ko kaagad siya. "Teka lang…pasensya ka na kung hindi kaagad ako nakasagot. Napagtanto(A/N: LoL, ang deep) ko lang kasi, na kahit ngayon hindi parin nagbabago ang tingin ko sa'yo. Ganun ka parin sa paningin ko…maganda ka talaga."

"P-pwede ba, huwag mo nga akong binu-bola."

Napangisi ako at siya'y hinila papalapit sa akin. "Sino bang nagsasabing nambobola lang ako?" hinaplos ko ang kanyang mukha, at dahan-dahan ko siyang hinalikan.

Parang isang buong araw ang lumipas sa aming dalawa, at sa pamamagitan ng aking halik ay ipinaramdam ko sa kanya lahat ng pagmamahal na aking ikinubli ng pagkatagal-tagal.

Kahit hindi ko pa gusto, ngunit ayokong maging makasarili, ako na mismo ang humiwalay sa kanya.

"Ngayon alam mo na, na seryoso talaga ako. Na sa'yo na kung tatanggapin mo ako o hindi." Malungkot pero kailangan kong tanggapin. Sapat na sa aking maiparating ang pagmamahal ko sa kanya.

Nagkatitigan lamang kami hanggat napansin ko ang papalapit na paglubog ng araw. Hindi pa rin niya ako kinakausap, nakakaramdam na ako ng takot. Napaisip ako, kung mali ba ang aking ginawa.

"S-sige…aalis na ako…"

"Okay lang ba sa'yo na magkaroon ng girlfriend na mukhang mamaw?"

Ako'y napatigil, at napabilis pa lalo ang tibok ng puso ko sa antisipasyon na maaring ikahulugan ng mga salita niya.

"A-anong ibig mong sabihin?" nauutal kong tinanung, na may pag-asa sa aking mga mata.

"Ano pa ba sa tingin mo?...ayaw mo ba akong maging nobya mo?"

Hindi ako makapaniwa! Tinatanggap na niya ako!

"Kung ayaw mo-!..t-teka Len! Ibaba mo nga ako, nakakahiya!"

"Ayoko, masaya ako ngayon, at sa sobrang saya, nais kong magpaikot-ikot hanggang sa mahilo tayo!" iniikot ko siya habang siya'y naka kapit sa aking leeg ng mahigpit. Pareho kaming nagtatawanan sa aming pag-ikot, at sa sobrang saya, ayoko na syang bitiwan pa.

Tapos~

* * *

><p>AN: ahahaha! Nakakatawa! Ngayon ko lang narealize na kung gaano kahirap magsulat ng storya sa ingles, ganoon din kahirap magsulat sa sarili mong wika. At mas nakakahiya pa pala ang mga salitang ginagamit ko dito kaysa sa mga sinusulat ko dati sa ingles. Ahahaha, mamatay ako sa kahihiyan xD

Pero…kahit na ganon, Masaya parin ako at ginawa ko ito…tawa nga ako ng tawa habang isinusulat ko ito..haay, dami ko pang dapat matutunan sa pagsusulat. xD

Uhm…sana naman bigyan niyo ako ng review, kahit maikli lng o kaya critic basta malaman ko kung ano ang tingin niyo sa storya ko…hehe, pero dapat in Filipino yung review ha :#

Pasensya nga pala kung ganon yung ending…hindi talaga ako magaling sa part na yun eeehhh~


End file.
